In Your Arms I'll Stay
by chairblairhair
Summary: Valentine's Day is dreaded by many people, including Blair Waldorf. But can Chuck salvage it? Post S5. Oneshot. DB never happened, as it should be.


**Author's Note: **This is mainly just full of fluff, because the fifth season so far is terrible and I definitely think we needed a break from it. It's really only rated M, because of some stuff near the end of the story, so no worries for peeps who don't like rated M stuff. This is my first story, so be gentle! It's also un-beta'd. I went through fixing any errors I found, but there could still be some lurking in there. Blah di blah, I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its characters (unfortunately). But yeah. Enjoy!

- Maggie

* * *

><p>"Mommy, when will lunch be ready?" Adelaide whined. Blair frantically completed her daughter's PB&amp;J sandwich and handed it to her, two chocolate orbs staring up at her in wonder. She watched as Addie nearly swallowed the sandwich whole. Normally, she'd remind Adelaide to use manners, but she couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the fact that she had eaten the exact same way when she was pregnant with her.<p>

Blair plopped down on the living room couch and, out of both boredom and curiosity, texted Chuck.

"Hey, babe. How's work? **–B**"

Within seconds, he had texted her back. She smiled at his eagerness to speak to her.

"Exhausting. How's Addie? I miss you. **–C**"

And for once, she actually pondered what watching her daughter all day had been like. First, she and Dorota (mostly Dorota) had whipped up a feast for breakfast that was sure to please Adelaide. Fortunately for the two fatigued women, it did. Adelaide was being surprisingly compliant and took a nap without a second request from Dorota, which was surprising considering the four year old's track record. Then she had woken up asking for lunch. And now that that was over, Blair was waiting patiently for her daughter to demand something else.

"About the same, for me, too. When will you be home? **–B**"

The only reason Blair was watching her daughter today was because their normal babysitter had the day off for Valentine's Day. This, of course, was not Blair's decision. One of these days, she'd have to let Dorota know that making decisions like that for her were off limits. But since the deed was done, Blair had no choice but to stay home with her daughter. Even Dorota had left after breakfast to spend the day with Vanya.

Chuck hadn't even mentioned the holiday.

Blair was fully aware of how much Chuck had loathed the holiday, and over the years, his indifference had worn off on her. But there was still a tiny part of her that wished he would have planned something.

He had taken her out to dinner the year before she got pregnant and proposed to her. It was so charming, but they hadn't had a moment as magical as that since their wedding night. Ever since Adelaide was born, they both had been too busy to do anything more than reciprocate small gifts which were usually just chocolates or jewelry.

It's not that she didn't adore every gift Chuck got her, but ever since she was a little girl, she'd dreamt of one day receiving an elaborate gift from her lover. Jewelry and candy didn't count.

* * *

><p>Chuck wanted to slam his head against the wall. His assistants were the most incompetent people he had ever met. The fact that they had even been considered for the job, let alone hired, was forcing him to lose even more faith in humanity. He'd fire them all in a heartbeat if they weren't the only people with the balls to work for him. As if they weren't annoying enough on a regular basis, they were all receiving flowers from their loved ones and lovers for Valentine's Day.<p>

His secretary Rachel barged into his office unannounced and snapped him out of his spiteful reverie.

"Mr. Bass. A gift from all of us to you!" She cried, handing him an enormous bouquet of...

"Peonies." He whispered to himself. He glared at the flowers for a moment, but soon his gaze softened. He knew what he had to do. He looked up at Rachael and smiled. A genuine smile. And not just because she had given him a gift, but because it lit a light bulb in his mind. If all of these people deserved to be overly jubilant on a day like this, so did his wife. As if the fact were carved in stone, if she was happy, so was he.

He stood up and held the flowers closer to his chest, shaking Rachael's hand and thanking her. The girl was obviously shocked by his reaction, because her hand fell limp as he shook it. Chuck walked past his still puzzled secretary and out of his office.

"Bass Industries is closed for the holiday." He informed his employees. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Everyone enjoy your day off."

He entered his office once more to grab his coat and his phone and leave. As he stepped into the elevator, he realized his employees were all staring at him, rendered speechless. They were obviously still searching for a confirmation.

"What are you still doing here?" He inquired. That must have been it, because everyone immediately started packing up their things and got ready to leave. Chuck smiled inwardly and clicked the button for the first floor.

He texted Blair back as the elevator door closed.

"Very soon, I promise. **–C**"

* * *

><p>Blair looked at her self in the mirror and frowned. Her hair looked as if it had been back-combed by a scenester on crack. She tried to smooth it down as much as possible, but refused to brush through it, knowing Addie would find some way to ruin it again.<p>

In her daughter's defense, it was Blair's idea to play a game with Adelaide after she had gotten bored with her barbies. Apparently 'cling to your mother's leg, prohibit her from walking, and tackle her to the ground' was a game widely known by toddlers. Blair didn't get the memo.

Chuck had always been the one that Adelaide climbed all over, and he reveled in it. He was a _guy_. He was supposed to love rough housing. But since he was at work, Blair became the punching bag.

Blair read Chuck's text and tried her best to tell herself that this Valentine's Day would be different, even though all the signs were saying quite the opposite.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Adelaide asked, walking into the living room with her favorite teddy bear - named Audrey, of course - in tow.

"I told you, sweety. Daddy had to work today." She kissed the top of her daughter's head and rested her chin there once her daughter was settled beside her on the couch. She pulled the throw blanket off the arm rest and draped it over their bodies. Within minutes, the both of them had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Chuck called Arthur and assured him that, unlike the employees at B.I., he would not have the day off. He was, however, getting triple pay for the work Chuck had planned for him that night.<p>

First, he had asked Arthur to drive aimlessly around the city until he told him to stop. Chuck needed time to plan this night out if it was going to be truly perfect. This day was the five year anniversary of his proposal to Blair, and unlike most men, that event was quite significant to him. Probably the most significant event in his life, right next to their wedding itself. And he was sure that Blair felt the same. It _had_ to be perfect. And he knew exactly what things would accomplish that.

After a couple hours of doing so, the blueprint for that night was complete. Chuck couldn't help but congratulate himself on the perfection he held in his hands. (Yes, he sketched it out and had made several bulleted lists as any wise man would.)

* * *

><p>Blair's eyes fluttered open as she realized the lack of warmth beside her. She glanced at the clock. 2pm. She got up and looked around the room searching for Adelaide, an inkling of fright clinging to her every thought.<p>

"Adelaide..." She said, almost a question. No answer.

"Adel-" she started to yell, before she felt a light a tug on her chiffon dress. She turned around only to see her daughter's mouth and cheeks smothered in whipped cream. Adelaide smiled from ear to ear as Blair did the famous 'what did you just do...' frown.

Blair was afraid to even look in the kitchen, but she knew she had to since her maid had taken the day off. She peered around the corner, signalling a first class, A+ Waldorf jaw drop. One Chuck would probably laugh at. She gawked at the tub of whipped cream spread all over the kitchen floor. She turned around to scold Addie, but Adelaide quickly frowned, her tears threatening to fall when she saw her mother's reaction.

Before Blair could say a thing, she succumbed her her daughter's puppy dog face and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"Promise Mommy you won't touch the fridge anymore, okay?" She said, looking into Adelaide's eyes.

"I promise." Addie pouted, quickly tucking her face into the crook of Blair's neck. She held onto her daughter tighter, hugging her closer. No matter what messes she made, as long as she was safe. It was all Blair cared about.

* * *

><p>"The whole rink, sir?" Arthur asked, obviously questioning Chuck's sanity.<p>

"Yes, the whole rink. I don't care how much it costs, just make it happen." Chuck answered, point blank.

Chuck pulled out his phone and texted Blair.

"Get dressed. Addie, too. I have a surprise. **-C**"

The ice skating rink was just the introduction to their night, but he knew quite well that the rink was one of Blair's many weaknesses.

* * *

><p>After spending a good hour mopping the kitchen floor, bathing and drying Adelaide and herself, Blair sat her daughter up on the counter and began putting on her tights.<p>

"Mommy, where are we going?" Adelaide said, kicking her feet in anticipation.

"Sit still, Addie. We can't go if you don't sit still." Blair said, and her daughter acquiesced.

"But where are we going?" she asked again, pouting.

"I don't know, babe. But Daddy said he has a surprise." She answered quickly, hoping to rid her daughter of anymore questions she had.

She had successfully changed Addie into a small white dress, black tights, and white shoes. All of which was bundled up in her favorite red peacoat. All in under ten minutes. New record. Blair was wearing a similar outfit, except her peacoat was white, her dress was black, and her shoes were her favorite Louboutin heels.

"Where exactly are we going, Chuck? **-B**"

Within seconds, he replied.

"Grab your skates. I'll be there soon. **-C**"

Blair grinned and quickly rummaged through her closet to find her and Adelaide's skates. Chuck's were already gone, meaning he must have snuck in to get them while she and Addie were asleep. Blair tucked her phone into the pocket of her coat and grabbed their skates before heading downstairs.

"Addie, c'mon! Daddy's almost here!" she yelled up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, Serena. I really appreciate it." Chuck said to his step sister as he grabbed the next available elevator up to their penthouse.<p>

"It's no problem Chuck, really. It's been a while."

"We'll be over there in about an hour or so, alright?"

"Sounds great!"

The phone call ended just as the elevator door opened.

As soon as it did, Blair smiled.

"Oh no, Daddy's here. Look's like I'm gonna kiss him first!" Blair yelled to Adelaide, who was still upstairs doing god knows what. Before Blair could even begin walking towards him, Adelaide sped past her.

"Daddy!" Adelaide screeched as she ran toward him, her chestnut curls flowing behind her.

Chuck crouched down and braced for impact, a goofy grin on his face. She opened her arms as wide as she could and pulled him into the tightest death grip she could manage.

"Hello, my little princess." he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. He picked her up in one swift motion and reveled in the ear to ear smile on her face.

"Hi." Blair said, almost seductively.

"Hi." he reciprocated, with a flick of his brow and a slight smirk on his face.

Blair sauntered over to her husband and laid a quick kiss on his lips. It was still so difficult for them to keep it PG.

"All ready to go?" he asked, eager to begin their night.

Blair smiled and nodded, but Adelaide expressed her excitement in the form of a loud "YAY!" and began kicking Chuck's side softly in anticipation.

"Alright, alright." Chuck said, smiling.

"Ladies first." He set down Adelaide and Blair promptly grasped her hand and stepped into the elevator as Chuck followed suit, pressing the button for the lobby.

* * *

><p>After a ten minute limo ride consisting of Addie becoming antsier by the second and Chuck bribing her with chocolates, they arrived at the rink. Blair's brows furrowed as she peered out the window. The rink was deserted. It wasn't even lit up like it normally was.<p>

"Where is everybody?" She asked as Chuck helped her and Adelaide out of the car. He said nothing, but handed her a small remote with a tiny red button on it.

"This isn't a bomb detonator, is it Bass? I'm too good for prison." Blair inquired. Chuck chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"Just press it."

Blair bit her lip, still curious as to what pressing the button would do, but she knew there was only one way to found out. So without another thought, she complied. And just as she did, the entire rink, inch by inch and tree by tree, lit up in Christmas lights. Her jaw dropped as she studied her surroundings. The sun set and the lights more than complimented the pink and orange glow it had left on the sky.

"Do you like it?" Chuck whispered again, this time closer to her ear so only she could hear.

Blair quickly turned around and kissed Chuck on the lips, this time lingering longer than she should have. She wrapped a hand around his neck and toyed with his hair.

"Like it? Chuck, I love it!" she said, pulling away from his lips. "You... you rented out the entire rink?" she asked, still shocked.

Chuck just smiled and let his hand drift to the small of her back as he led them to the entrance. Addie was getting jumpy again, so he picked her up with his other arm.

"Now, I know 'tis _not_ the season anymore, but Christmas lights seemed decent for the occasion." Chuck said as he set Addie down on a bench and began lacing up her skates.

Blair laughed. "Well, they're beautiful. Much better than the stadium lights they usually use." she replied, smiling. She sat down on the bench and began lacing up her own skates.

* * *

><p>After everyone's skates were on, Chuck led them out to the rink. Blair first, then Addie, then him. Blair and Chuck each grasped one of Adelaide's hands and slowly skated around the rink, allowing her time to get the hang of it. She had only been skating once or twice before, so falling was almost a given.<p>

After about ten minutes, they both let her loose and watched as she skated around the rink on her own. Chuck grasped Blair's hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled. It was amazing how the two of them could have a conversation just by looking into each other's eyes. She had never been able to do that with anyone else. Chuck understood her in a way no one else ever could, and she would always admire him for that.

Their moment was cut short when the two of them heard a soft thud and Adelaide wail in distress.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"I'm coming, hun." he said, letting go of Blair's hand and skating over to his daughter.

When he reached her, he saw that her eyes were red from crying, but she was unharmed.

"What happened?" he said, brushing a chunk of hair from her face.

"I fell." She frowned and sniffled, theatening to cry more.

Chuck pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"You okay now?" he asked. She nodded and sniffled again.

"Are you a big girl?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

"And what did Daddy say big girls are?" he asked.

"Tough as nails." she said, grinning.

"That's right. Come 'ere, baby." he said, picking her up into his arms.

Chuck skated back over to Blair, still holding Addie, whose head was now tucked into the crook of his neck.

"Is she alright?" Blair asked.

"Just fine." Chuck smiled. "I think she's just tired is all."

"We should take her home then..." Blair said, discouraged that they couldn't stay longer.

"I've got it taken care of." Chuck said, matter-of-factly. Blair looked confused, but he ignored it. Everything would make sense soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Serena is going to watch Addie?" Blair asked Chuck as they stepped into the elevator to the van der Woodsen penthouse.<p>

"She was actually excited to." Chuck said, still surprised by it himself. "But Addie seems pretty worn out. I don't think Serena will have too much trouble."

They stepped out of the elevator and were immediately greeted by Serena and Lily.

"Lily?" Blair asked. "I thought you and Rufus were in Tuscany."

Lily smiled. "We got back last night. We're so happy Adelaide is here. It's been so long." Lily looked to Rufus as he entered the room with the usual silly smile. "We've missed having little ones around."

Chuck slowly handed Adelaide to Serena, trying his best not to wake her up. Once she was settled into Serena's arms and the couple retreated back into the elevator, a huge weight lifted off their shoulders. A whole night without Adelaide was a miracle. They needed this.

* * *

><p>Once the two of them were outside Blair noticed that their original limo was driving away while another one - an older model, she realized - was pulling up. Chuck gently tugged Blair's arm, turning her towards him. She looked extremely confused, and he couldn't help but smirk.<p>

"What's... going on?" Blair said.

"Ten years ago, you told me you were sure. In that very limo." Chuck said, pointing to the limo behind them. Blair's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. God he loved that.

He continued. "Five years ago, I told you I was sure. And I still am. I love you more than anything in this world Blair, more than anyone could ever fathom. There isn't one thing I'd change about you."

Chuck pulled out a black box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"You're the love of my life." He continued.

Blair looked utterly confused, considering they were _already __married_, but she decided not to say anything.

"Blair Waldorf..." he opened the black box, revealing one silver key. "May I have this ride?"

Blair couldn't do anything but nod, causing Chuck's grin to become even wider. He unlocked the car door with the key and handed the key to Arthur before turning around to help Blair into the car. But she was still standing there, like a stone.

"How... how did you find it?" Blair asked, breathless.

"It wasn't easy. I tracked it down a couple years ago." Chuck admitted. "I didn't want to let it go just yet."

Blair smiled and started to cry. Chuck quickly went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you." she muttered into his chest, muffled by cries.

"I love you, too." Chuck said, smiling.

Chuck led her into the limo and closed the door behind him. Once they were settled into the seat, Chuck ordered Arthur to drive around until he told him to stop.

Blair smiled at him once she had calmed down. "Thanks for the lift home." she chuckled.

Chuck smiled at her. "You were... amazing up there."

Blair smiled and bit her lip. They hadn't had sex in almost a week. Chuck rested a hand on her thigh, sending a heat wave up her leg and straight to her core. The instant the two of them made eye contact, it became a race to see who could get their clothes off the quickest. Now wasn't the time for theatrics and creative ways to get naked. They were two horny twenty-six year olds. They needed it bad and they needed it now.

Blair unzipped his pants frantically and fished his member out of his boxers and discarded them, unable to wait any longer. She ran her nails down his chest as he lowered them back onto the seat. Chuck attacked her neck once she was left only in her stockings, causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure and anticipation. She curled her legs around his waist, urging him on.

"You sure?" he chuckled, teasing her.

"Get on with it!" she yelled, slapping his shoulder playfully.

Chuck laughed, but he didn't hesitate. He leveled himself at her center before entering her in one fluid motion. A surge of pleasure sparked her core as he sawed in and out. She undulated her hips against his in a rhythmic motion and twisted her fingers into his hair as he picked up the pace. She was getting so close, it was almost painful. Only a few more thrusts and they'd be done for. _1... 2... 3... _

Chuck's name being screamed was the only thing that broke the symphony of deep breaths and moans that filled the space. Blair's core clenched as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Chuck's chest tightened as her sex rippled around him, causing him to come only seconds after her.

He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment to catch his breath before rolling off of her. They laid there for a few minutes, still breathing deeply, completely naked, and hardly fazed by the apparent smell of sex in the air. Chuck glanced over at Blair and she followed suit.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he said, smirking.

Blair smiled at her husband and planted a soft kiss on his lips before rolling over. Chuck draped an arm around her and held her close. And for the first time in a long time...

They got a good night's sleep.


End file.
